remus lupin 7
by moonylupin17
Summary: ...


I woke up to see Remus lying beside me completely naked, all of last night then hit me. He-he-he. (Morning Hun.) Said a voice from behind me, obviously it was Remus. (Morning, Babe.) I said getting up, I wrapped a towel around my body, basically just to tease Remus, one piece of fabric and he would get to see me naked. (I`m going to get in the shower okay.) I told him as i walked to our bathroom.

Again it was better than the prefect's one because of Dumbledore liking both of us a lot, and also the fact that one of us is a male and the other is a female. I slide into the hot soapy water of the bath. Knock knock. (Come in!) I shouted because the bath was at the other side of the bathroom, Remus came in completely naked and cannon balled into the bath tub causing me to get drenched in bubble bath. (Thanks Remus, I enjoy getting soap in the eyes.) I said sarcastically, I couldn`t help myself I laughed at the end. (You`re very much welcome Athina.) He said grinning at me. I just laughed. (Oh I forgot t tell you yesterday... for a good reason I forgot though.) I said laughing at him when he blushed and slide under the water. I went under and wrapped myself around his chest and he went up with me clinging to him, when he broke the surface of the water he grabbed me around the waist so he could press our bodies together. (Oh yeah back to the point, what I was going to tell you, you know Lucius Malfoy, he grabbed my ass, I wanted to kill the asshole.) I said looking out raged but nothing compared to Remus, this I didn`t expect of him. (Where is he, your mine and I`m going to teach him a lesson for treating you with so much disrespect he is going to wish that he was never fucking bor...) He shouted but I cut him off. (Calm down babe, I love you and only you and that isn`t going to change anytime soon, so if he does it again you can kill him but I don`t think he will, I don`t want you getting in trouble thanks to my stupidity.) I said putting my finger to his lips. (What do you mean by your stupidity?) He asked cocking his head to the side. (I don`t want you getting in trouble for something as silly as this, it was stupid for me to tell you, I should of thought of your reaction, I know that you love me as much as I love you, so I was stupid for telling you, but I don`t want to keep secrets from you babe.) I said then kissing him on the lips, he pressed my head as hard as he could to his.

(Okay if that is what you truly want then I will not kill Lucius, to bad, I really do hate that guy. but if he ever pulls anything like that again, I can`t guarantee that I won't punch him in the face.)He said in a dark voice. I tried my hardest not to laugh at the second part, I could never see Remus trying to beat up anyone, yet Lucius Malfoy.

After that we got dressed and I did my hair and makeup, even though I hate makeup, it really does suck but I get lectured by people when I don`t wear it, sigh.

(I think we should tell everyone that were dating, I haven`t told Sirius or James that were together yet because you wanted to keep us secret but now that were forever and ever baby I think we should.) He said looking at me in the eye the whole time. (Yeah sure, I guess I`m going to have to patch things up with your friends, sigh, this is going to be great.) I said with a fake smile, it was very obvious, he just laughed at me. (They are both going to be very forgiving, so don`t worry babe.) He said pulling me into a kiss. (And if they aren`t, I`ll have to beat them up or threaten them with a curse.) He said laughing at the end. (Oh ha-ha, nice.) I said laughing. (Okay we seriously have to get to class; we have 20 minutes until they start, so we better get running to Defense Against the Dark Arts.) He said as he looked at his watch, he took me over his shoulder and ran out the door. (Ahhh put me down.)I said struggling and flailing. I don`t like being manhandled.

It was a good class, we got to learn how to kill a werewolf, Remus looked very nervous through this whole class, I wrote him a note that said, now u know not to piss me off. Lol. 3. He made a very large gulping sound after that note, you could tell it was for extra effect, it made me laugh, which made the Professor annoyed.

After all of our classes were done Remus stopped me and looked very serious. (You're just about to meet James and Sirius, if Sirius hits on you just tell him off in a nice way, but I think he knows better.) Remus said the last part more to himself more than to me. (Okay, so I`m going to be nice and not make fun of them, yet that is.) I said looking at him. (Well yes, that`s it pretty much in a simple form.) He said grinning and shaking his head.

He took me by the hand and brang me into the Gryffindor Common room, just because we don`t live in the dorms doesn`t mean we're not a part of Gryffindor. (Yo Moony, were have you been, and who`s the babe beside you... Why in the hell are you with that bitch?) James shouted glaring at me with such intensity, it would kill. (Don`t you ever say that about her again James. She had a perfectly good reason for what she did and she can tell you when she`s ready, So James, Sirius this is Athina Ather.) He said introducing me to his two best friends, I don`t think he likes his friend Peter very much. (Okay, I`ll deal but it doesn`t mean I have to like it.) James said. (Hi, well this is much more pleasant than our last meeting Athina.) Sirius said to me, slapping me on the shoulder, is he really this forgiving. (So you're not mad Sirius?) I said a bit suspicious. (Hell yes, but I have to get use to rejection, it just doesn't happen very often so I was really surprised.) He said a bit sheepishly. (Well I am very much sorry for how I have been to all of you, especially the red haired girl, I really don`t like it when people judge by blood, I hate when people judge me because I`m pureblood, I would much more prefer half-blood. I said going on a bit. (Me as well.) Sirius said. (Okay, you're not as bad as I thought you were, okay if we're all going to be getting along we should give you a nickname.) James said smiling at me, well, they`re not as bad as I thought they were as well. (Well I have the perfect nickname for her, fang, look at her huge front K9`s.) Sirius said, I closed my mouth immediately. (Careful Sirius, don`t be stupid.) Remus said warning them. they all looked very confused. (She`s like me but not like me at the same time.) He said, I immediately turned my head and glared at him, I left him where he was standing and ran off, he was in shock that he was stupid enough to say that.

Remus P.O.V.

I can`t believe that I just said that! How could I, what if they found out before she's ready, maybe they will think something else of it. Shit. Shit. Shit. She`s going to break up with me for sure over something like this, what am i some kind of sadist. #likes inflicting pain upon others. # She`s probably in a room somewhere crying her eye`s out. If she said that I was a werewolf to somebody i barely knew, I'd feel betrayed and hurt badly, and vampires are much more hated than werewolves.

Just then i saw someone curled up in the shadow hiding behind a knight, they had long black hair with gorgeous bright blue eyes. It`s Athina.

Athina's P.O.V.

I thought that i could trust him but then he goes and pulls that off, I now have officially no friends and should transfer from Hogwarts, Dumbledore's gone through enough without parents coming to go pick up there kids because of a vampire that`s attending the school. But yet again, maybe they won`t tell anyone, I am starting to like t here, but why wouldn`t they tell people, yet again they were starting to like me, they did give me a nickname, that has to mean something.

(Athina, I'm really sorry, I didn`t mean to say anything, and i don`t think that they got what i said, i think they thought that i was joking.) Said a voice, all i wanted to do was lash out and rip out his throat. (Get the hell away from me, i thought that I could trust you, but I guess I`m naive, But i won`t make the mistake twice, either leave me alone or die. Pick between the two.) I said in a very dark voice, he obviously didn`t recognize it as mine. (I don`t ever want to see you again.) I said as i got up and ran; he knew he had no chance catching up to me.

I reached the forbidden before a huge flood of pain washed over me; it felt that my whole body was getting stretched and burned. My hair was getting bleached and my eye`s we getting gorged out and replace by better ones.

I was taking on my true appearance!

omg Athina took on her true form, this is going to effect everything! When she gets mad she looks like this if she is in vampire made anyway.

she`s a sexy mad


End file.
